This invention relates to a monolithic ceramic capacitor with a fuse link in series connection with the capacitor. Such a ceramic capacitor is described in the patent to Shirn et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,759 issued Aug. 15, 1978 that is assigned to the same assignee as is the present invention. Monolithic ceramic capacitors are particularly suitable for use wherein a large volt-microfarad-product is desired in a small volume package. The dimensions of monolithic ceramic capacitors are typically within the range of 0.05 to 0.5 inch (1.27 to 0.013 centimeters). It has been found difficult to attach a series connected fuse link to such small bodies to produce a not greatly enlarged but still reliable capacitor package.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a fused monolithic ceramic capacitor having a simpler structure that is relatively easy to produce.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a capacitor wherein conventional end-terminals are employed for electrically and mechanically attaching the capacitor to an electrical system.